magic in your hands
by DefiantDreams
Summary: Haruno Sakura is a massage therapist. Senju Tobirama is her hot, older client.


Warnings: very kinky. includes: rough sex, spanking, biting, overstimulation, choking

 **magic in your hands**

"Senju?" Sakura called out and poked her head up, smiling slightly. "Hashirama-san?"

"No, his brother, I think."

"Sure, I'll take it!" Sakura chirped cheerfully. She liked Hashirama, he was sweet and charming. He reminded her a lot of Naruto actually. She was sure that any brother of his must be as nice.

She peeked at the listing and signed her name up.

Senju Tobirama huh.

 **magic in your hands**

Sakura didn't know what she was expecting, but she definitely wasn't expecting him.

She stared up at him, her eyes cataloging his handsome features. She swallowed. _God_. The cute boys in high school or even in college couldn't even begint o compare to him. Senju Tobirama was a man through and through. Even his jawline was manly, sharp and accentuated by striking red facial tattoos. Sakura had always found facial tattoos tacky, but right now, all she wanted to do was kiss the lines. His hair was white but he didn't look old at all, he pulled it off in a way that she thought only Kakashi-sensei could.

Fuck. Her mouth watered. He must be at least twice her age but she could see the muscles bunching up in his arms and the broadness of his shoulders. He was wiry strength all over, and Sakura couldn't help but imagine how easy it would be for him to lift her up and—

"Haruno-san?"

"Yes?" She replied breathily. Her face immediately burned as she realized just how wanton and suggestive her tone was. Her client raised an eyebrow, his expression cool. She was wrong. He wasn't like Hashirama at all.

They were silent for a moment before he stepped back, opening the door even wider for her to step through. Sakura ducked her head and followed him in, her whole face hot at how desperate she must seem. She clutched at her bag, knuckles whitening.

Tobirama was silent and didn't wait for her before he started to walk away. Sakura quickly followed behind him, and she couldn't help it, really, but she eyed his delicious back and watched his muscles bunch and shift underneath his thin sleeping shirt.

Tobirama was far from the first attractive male she had ever had to massage during her short span as a massage therapist, not even the first older man that made her mouth water and her eyes linger a little inappropriately. But even so, everything about him made her knees feel weak.

Even just the way he walked, fuck. He reminded her of a leopard, graceful and strong as they prowled through their territory. This was the kind of man where you couldn't forget the power they held.

It was very unprofessional for her to even be entertaining these thoughts. She was a massage therapist, and contrary to popular belief, that never included any happy endings. She had no idea if any of her fellow massage therapists ever broke that rule (there _must_ be a basis to the happy ending jokes), but in the year that Sakura's been working, she very well hasn't.

Tobirama opened the door to his bedroom and with no hesitation, stripped off his shirt.

Sakura whimpered quietly to herself. His back, god, his fucking back. Her eyes were wide as she watched his muscles tighten and ripple underneath his skin, a truly beautiful sight. If she had thought earlier that his back was delicious and mouthwatering, it was nothing compared to the sight of of it bare.

He stripped out of his pajama pants, revealing his toned, muscular thighs. Dear lord, what did this man do for a living? He was insanely fit for a man who was probably in his 40's.

He turned around and Sakura's brain promptly blanked out.

Holy shit. _Holy shit._

Sakura's jaw dropped.

His chest was perfection. Sculpted abs that looked like they were carved by Michelangelo himself, his were shoulders deliciously broad and his biceps were large enough that Sakura bet if she wrapped both her hands around them (and god does she want to), her fingers wouldn't even meet.

"How do you want me?" Tobirama asked dryly.

( _In every single way possible_ , Inner Sakura screamed.)

Sakura snapped her jaw shut and for the heck of it, snapped a lock over Inner Sakura and forced her away. She schooled her features into a look of disinterest.

"Just lie down on your stomach, Senju-san."

He eyed her. Sakura's heart thudded nervously before he nodded and then proceeded to lie down. Sakura relaxed.

Alright then.

She cracked her neck and then her fingers. Time to get down and dirty.

 **magic in your hands**

Tobirama was the farthest thing from an idiot. The moment his masseuse had opened the door, he had known that she was attracted to him. He didn't even think that she tried to hide it. She had practically ogled him and drooled and Tobirama had felt her eyes on his back as they made his way to his bedroom.

To be fair, she _was_ rather attractive. But she looked young, very young. Legal, definitely, she wouldn't be working if she wasn't, but Tobirama was sure that she was around half his age.

He pressed his head into his pillow and patiently waited.

The moment her hands touched his back, Tobirama had to repress a groan. Despite himself, he melted into his sheets, the tension in his shoulders and his upper back melting with every press of her hands.

Her hands dug into a knot and Tobirama groaned into his pillow, low and guttural. Sakura's hands paused for a moment before they continued to smooth over his shoulder blade.

Tobirama twitched, his fingers digging in the sheets underneath him so as to not let out any more inappropriate sounds.

"Tell me if it's too hard," Sakura murmured, her voice rough.

She moved to his front and with both hands, smoothed a line down his back. Tobirama glanced up and immediately closed his eyes. It was useless. The image was already burned in his mind.

Her skirt had ridden up slightly, just enough for Tobirama to get a glimpse of white.

He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. It didn't work when immediately, he was able to smell something musky. Her arousal, his brain supplied.

His dick hardened instinctually underneath him, an insistent, demanding weight and Tobirama closed his eyes, shifting his hips slightly. When Sakura's hands reached his lower back, just above his butt and started to knead, it took everything within him not to start humping his sheets.

Tobirama had always prided himself for his self-control. He was an intellectual, a man of logic, and he did not base what he did on simple hormones. But being half-naked and being touched by an attractive woman who happened to be attracted to him? It tested him to an unimaginable degree.

Her hands, simply put, were magical.

Tobirama held in a sigh of relief when after a few minutes of blissful torture, Sakura moved on to his legs, covering his back with the towel he had laid out earlier.

He promptly changed his mind when her hands smoothed up his thigh, so close yet so far.

It was difficult. Every touch of her hands, every time she kneaded and pushed and pulled at his skin, Tobirama couldn't help but want her hands on a different, aching part of his body.

He wanted her to touch him, wanted her hands on him, but all he could do was cast his mind away and just enjoy her hands.

He didn't know how much time had passed until Sakura pulled away.

"Turn over, please."

He hesitated. He was still undeniably hard and there was no way to adjust himself without it seeming crude.

"Senju-san?" Her sweet voice prodded and Tobirama stiffened before slowly, he turned to lie on his back.

 **magic in your hands**

Sakura's eyes immediately darted down to his crotch, and she felt herself throb at the obvious outline. God. He was huge. He'd fill her up so well.

She looked away and draped the towel over him. It wasn't the first erection she had experienced and she doubted it was the last, but fuck, he was definitely proportionate. It was normal, completely normal, and it would be better if Sakura just didn't point it out or mention it all.

She found herself meeting Tobirama's gaze and found herself frozen at dark, red eyes. Her mouth dried. Tobirama simply stared at her for a few moments before he looked away.

Sakura swallowed. She took in a deep breath and forced herself to relax before she placed her hands back on him.

She could feel his eyes on her and Sakura was tempted to just lift the towel and place her hands on his crotch, to feel for herself his thickness. But she resisted the urge. It was unprofessional. She was not that kind of masseuse.

She busied herself with thinking through the muscles she was massaging, seeing underneath his skin as to not focus on the firmness of his arms or on the broad expanse of his chest.

 _Brachioradialias_ , she thought to herself as she swept a thumb down his forearm. Tobirama's fist clenched, his muscles rippling and Sakura blinked. _Extensor carpi radialis longus_ , her brain supplied, even as her hand lingered over the bulging muscle.

It made it easier for a while and for a few minutes, Sakura could ignore Tobirama's erection, visible even underneath the towel.

As she wrapped up the massage to move to his head, Sakura couldn't help but sigh to herself in relief. She hoped that he would still request for their services, despite how unprofessional Sakura must have acted earlier. Maybe her massage made up for her behavior.

His eyes were closed as Sakura massaged his head, her hands delicate as they smoothed over his scalp, scratching slightly.

When she finished, she pulled away and watched his eyes flutter open.

Their eyes met.

"I'm finished," she said quietly.

He sat up, his muscles rippling and Sakura felt her mouth water at the delectable sight. The oil from his massage only accentuated his muscles and increased her desire to have her hands on him in a much more… intimate manner.

His eyes narrowed. Sakura swallowed, her eyes wide as she stared at him, surprised at the open lust she could see on his face.

She didn't know who went for it first but next thing she knew, they were kissing. His hands were large on her biceps, his grip strong in the way that Sakura loved. She groaned against his lips, her core throbbing as he lifted her easily and sat her on his lap.

She pressed down on the thick length she could feel underneath her, rocking her hips and grinding down. Tobirama's grip tightened on her arms and she whimpered, her mouth falling open. The sound was swallowed by his own, lost.

Their kisses turned wet and open-mouthed, his tongue delving into her mouth to fully dominate her. He twisted and next thing Sakura knew, she was splayed out over his sheets and he was on top of her, his body encompassing hers.

She groaned. He was so much bigger than her, so much stronger, and his weight on top of her body only enhanced her desire, her whole body aching and her nipples tight against his firm chest.

He pressed her against his sheets, his large hands wrapping around her wrists easily. She moaned, her fists clenching uselessly. She wanted… She wanted to feel his bare skin against hers and she struggled slightly against his grip.

Tobirama let go of her hands and immediately, Sakura started to unbutton her shirt. Tobirama wasted no time, his hands warm against her waist and coming around. She lifted her hips to help him pull her skirt off, a light flush dusting over her cheeks as his eyes roved her body unashamedly.

She tossed her shirt aside and sat up, hands brushing against his cheeks to follow the line of his tattoos and pulled him in for another deep kiss. Tobirama followed her down, his knee nudging her legs apart as he aligned his body with hers and—oh!

Sakura moaned as his length nudged over her clothed center, her panties already damp with her desire. She raised her hips to meet his, her slim legs wrapping around his waist to pull him in closer.

Their lips parted, Tobirama's lips dark and red, his pupils dilated and his features hungry. Sakura remember her earlier desire of tracing her tongue against his tattoos and she leaned up, her lips kissing hotly over his cheek, the other, and then finally his chin.

Roughly, Tobirama palmed an ass cheek, his fingers brushing over her heated core. Sakura whined. So close, yet so far. His other hand travelled up her back, a trail of heat following it as he unhooked her bra.

She slipped it off her shoulders and her bra followed her shirt, lost somewhere in Tobirama's room.

Tobirama sat up, his gaze a hot brand over her skin. Slowly, delicately almost, his hand traced up her curves before they came up to cup at her breast, his thumb brushing over a taut nipple. Sakura gazed up at him, breath harsh, chest heaving. He met her eyes and then harshly pinched her nipple. A jolt of electricity immediately travelled all the way down to her pussy.

Sakura gasped and Tobirama only smirked. He leaned in close to her and the hand over her breast came up to grasp her chin and tilt her face up. Their eyes met and Sakura felt herself throb at the naked heat she could see.

"You want it rough, don't you?" He murmured, his thumb gently sliding over the line of her jaw.

Sakura swallowed. Slowly, she nodded.

"Please."

His gaze hardened into steel. Sakura's heart thudded harshly in her chest. She felt exposed, his narrowed gaze seeking something out in her that she didn't know if she could fulfill.

"Anything particular you want? Is anything off-limits?" He asked carefully.

"Bite me," she rasped, "Spank me, hold me down." She paused and licked her lips, her breath catching in her throat as Tobirama's eyes immediately darted to her kiss swollen lips. She swallowed and reached up to grasp at the wrist of the hand that was still gripping her jaw. "Choke me."

His grip tightened for a moment and Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, her lips parting.

Her eyes flew open when she heard the rustle of his boxers going down. She watched, her belly coiled tight with intense desire as he was revealed to her. God, he looked even better than she had imagined.

She reached out and bent over, wrapping a delicate hand over the length and swiping precum with her thumb before she stroked him.

Tobirama groaned and she looked up through her eyelashes, blushing slightly at the intense look the older man gave her.

She opened her mouth and Tobirama slipped past her lips, his musky scent filling her nose as he filled her throat. She moaned around his thick length, the sound muffled around Tobirama's girth.

He was too big for her, even as her hands came up to pump at what couldn't fit in her mouth. She tongued at the head, short flicks of the tongue that made him groan again.

When his hand came up to twist around her locks, she would have smiled if she was able. He thrust into her mouth, harsh pumps that began to get faster and instinctually, Sakura slackened her jaw and let him.

The whole time, he watched her. He watched his cock disappear past her lips, his crimson eyes dark with lust. Her eyes watered and she pushed him away slightly to cough and get her bearings.

He pulled off and pushed her onto her back again until she was looking up at him. Before she could reach out to him, he pinned her down, his grip bruising her shoulders.

Sakura moaned, her legs spreading to accommodate him between her legs. With one hand, Tobirama reached down to pull her drenched panties off and Sakura shivered as his fingers brushed over her damp center, the proof of her desire.

His hand came back to touch her fully this time and Sakura gasped, her cheeks heating up as he immediately slipped two of his thick fingers inside of her with no preamble. Even just two of his fingers was larger than three of hers and she instinctively clenched around them.

He leaned in, his mouth pressing open mouthed kisses down her neck and over her shoulders, sucking and biting bruises. The sharp twinges of pain and pleasure only made her wetter, his fingers gliding easily inside of her as he curled his fingers and rubbed her just right.

She was sure that after this, she would bare the marks of their coupling all over her front. Sakura didn't even care, he felt too good. He brought her pleasure in a way that spoke of experience, even if this was his first time exploring her body. He knew what he was doing and Sakura knew now that she'd never be satisfied with fumbling, selfish, and clueless men her age.

"Please, I want you," Sakura whispered, and easily, Tobirama pulled his fingers away. He gripped her thigh and pulled her legs apart. Just the strength in that simple gesture made her weak and her chest thud with anticipation.

He reached over to his bedside table and Sakura squirmed impatiently beneath him. Tobirama eyed her, a slight frown on his lips and Sakura stilled, her cheeks pinking in embarrassment.

He pulled out a condom from the drawer and Sakura relaxed. She watched him rip it open and then roll it on his cock, squeezing her thighs together in impatient anticipation.

The moment he turned his attention back on her, Sakura's heart stopped for a moment.

He lifted her legs over his shoulders, lifting her hips off the bed, and lined himself up. He slid in, the head of his cock parting her lips and spreading her open. Her walls fluttered around him, drawing him closer and Tobirama pressed into her until he was fully sheathed.

They pause for a moment, Sakura drawing in a gasping breath before Tobirama pulled out. Her only warning was his grip tightening around her calves before he suddenly pressed her knees high up her chest and moved, filling her up in a harsh thrust.

Sakura cried out, her hands seeking purchase on his sheets as he moved harshly inside of her, rough rolls of his hips shoving her up his bed. His headboard banged against his wall but Tobirama looked unbothered, his eyebrows drawn together and his focus completely on her.

She tried to meet his thrusts but his hold over her was absolute, pinning her down completely and his hands bruising on her legs. He kept her spread wide open for him, fully exposed and Sakura should have felt embarrassed but it felt so god damn good that she barely even cared.

The head of his cock was slamming against her g-spot, bursts of pleasure racing up her body and it was good, so good, she loved how it felt but it wasn't enough, she needed—

"Choke me," she begged and immediately, Tobirama's hand was wrapped around her throat and squeezing at the sides.

You're lucky he knows how to choke a girl properly, Inner mused and Sakura tried to not laugh hysterically.

He continued to thrust into her, his thick cock filling her up until she could feel it in her stomach. She wheezed slightly, gasping for air, her eyes rolling back as the pleasure and lack of oxygen made her brain fuzzy.

He loosened her grip and air rushed into her lungs as she gasped. It only heightened her pleasure, made every thrust and every press of his hands on her more intense and more vivid. Before she could get her fill, he tightened his grip on her neck again, keeping her upper body still as he fucked her into his bed.

"Daddy," she whined, the word slipping out of her lips without her control. She only had a moment of shame and embarrassment before Tobirama's grip tightened around her throat and stars erupted over her vision.

" _Fuck_ ," Tobirama hissed, his eyes wild and his hips stuttering. He let go of her throat to grab at her jaw and force her head up before he leaned in to suck a painful bruise into the skin of her neck, harsh, frenzied bites.

Oh god, he liked it.

Fuck it, Sakura thought.

"Daddy," she repeated, a guttural sob, "Please."

Tobirama growled and pulled out of her. Sakura whimpered at the loss of his cock inside her before her world turned, his large hands yanking her onto her hands and knees. She gripped his sheets and before she could look back, he shoved her down until her ass stuck up in the air.

He pushed in, harder and rougher than before, his cock spreading open her walls with a loud, wet sound. Sakura sobbed, an insane mix of pain and pleasure racing up her spine even as she gripped his sheets, cheek pressed against his bed.

The angle was perfect and she was delirious in pleasure, every thrust of his length inside her had her seeing stars. She could feel just how big he was and how well he filled her up, practically splitting her open and fuck, she loved it. The sounds of his thrusts into her was accompanied by the wet sounds of her pussy, the sound dirty yet barely heard over Sakura's gasps and moans.

He forced her legs wider apart, and fucked into her, one hand still holding her down as if it was nothing. There's a pause, a break in his rhythm before Sakura feels the harsh sting and hears the crack of his palm hitting her ass.

She cried out, squirming away even as her pussy throbbed in pleasure. "Fuck!" she cursed, and he slapped her again on her other cheek. Her ass was probably red now, he hadn't held back, Sakura could feel both her ass and her core throb with heat.

"Yes," Sakura choked out, "yes, yes, fuck, so good, so good, daddy, fuck."

With a snarl, Tobirama's fingers were suddenly wrapped around her hair. He pulled and Sakura shrieked, her back arching and her hands racing to find purchase.

"You're so beautiful," he groaned in her ear, his free hand slipping down in between her legs. Sakura spasmed as his fingers rubbed over her clit, tight little circles that sent her world reeling. "Want to fucking keep you in my bed forever."

He tilted his head and bit down hard over her shoulder. It was all she needed. Sakura shrieked, her muscles tensing up and her eyes squeezing shut as she came.

Tobirama didn't let up on his assault as he fucked her through her orgasm, even as her pussy squeezed painfully tight around his cock and tried to keep him inside of her. His fingers were still rubbing over her nub, relentless, and very soon, the pleasure started to rack up again.

She twitched, trying to get away from his fingers and from his cock still thrusting harshly into her as the pleasure started to be tinged with pain.

She reached down to grab at the hand in between her legs, overwhelmed by the sensations. It was too much, she couldn't handle it, she felt like she was going to explode. But Tobirama only pinned her hand to her side and rubbed over her clit even harder until Sakura couldn't quite tell what was pain and pleasure. He leaned in and flattened his body over hers.

Her legs were spread far apart, his thighs keeping them in their position. Her struggles were useless against him, he was too strong, even as Sakura struggled against him and god, Sakura loved it and hated it to an equal degree.

"Too much," she garbled, "Too much, too much, I can't, Tobirama, please, I can't—"

"You can," he soothed, still thrusting inside of her, still hitting that spot inside of her perfectly and his fingers still pinching and rubbing over her nub. "You can handle it."

Tears welled up in her eyes, her body convulsing as her mouth fell open into unintelligible moans. Her vision blurred as she cried, tears sliding down her cheeks as Tobirama pushed her closer and closer to the edge, waves of pleasure crashing over her and bombarding her senses.

He bit her again, groaning into her shoulder and Sakura fell over the edge.

She screamed, her whole body convulsing and her vision whiting out at the intense pleasure. He was all over her, inside her, he was everywhere and—

Tobirama's hips stuttered and Tobirama let out a long, drawn-out groan. His grip tightened around her and Sakura could feel from her sensitive walls as he pulsed inside of her, spilling into the condom.

Sakura wished he wasn't wearing one, wished she could feel his warmth spilling inside of her bare. She whimpered as he pulled out, her body melting into his sheets, boneless and thoroughly fucked.

Tobirama pulled away and gently, he turned her over so she was lying on her back. Dazed, Sakura looked up at him and smiled dopily.

Tobirama smirked and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed back sloppily, her mind still hazy from delirious pleasure. When Tobirama's lips parted from hers and he started to kiss down, all the way down her legs, Sakura forced herself to sit up, her eyes wide.

"Hey," she said nervously and Tobirama looked up, that arrogant smug smirk still on his lips. "What are you doing?"

"Relax," he said smoothly and with one hand, pushed her back down and continued downwards until he was settled between her legs, his breath hot against her still sensitive and sore lips.

"Oh my god," Sakura whispered.

OMAKE:

"Sakura!"

She looked up, raising an eyebrow curiously at their receptionist.

"Senju Tobirama is specifically asking for you later," she informed her and Sakura blushed.

"I'll take it."

 **magic in your hands**

hello! remember kids! safe, sane, and consensual! practice safe sex and safe choking!

this was inspired by sariasprincy's tobirama dilf fic which u should definitely read. i couldnt stop thinking about it?

anyway. dont expect a happy ending from ur local massage therapist either. this is just a work of fantasy. if ur a massage therapist pls dont kill me.


End file.
